daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru Monotachi
Hikaru Monotachi (ヒカルものたち) is a coupling song featured in Ryuu Barahona 's first solo single, Sound The Alarm. A cover song. This is Watanabe Mayu's 3rd single. ������������ |-|ᴇɴɢʟɪꜱʜ= The shining ones Can't you feel the love, it's shining so bright now Can't you feel the beat, the beat of my heart now I believe in love, it's everything I need Don't you ever stop, these things that I'm feeling At a dead-end deep in the forest No one can enter Suddenly the wind blows through the trees And grains of sunlight spill through It's not that I've lost my way I dared to come this far Because the adults, stopping me Said "don't go" The world is hiding it Where could love be? The shining ones Even covered in dirt and sullied Those stones alone Shone as brightly as they could The shining ones Holding them still on my palm I realized What I was looking for was this close to me all along The shining ones At long last, the sky is covered with clouds And blessed rain pours down From high places to low places The rain flows quietly The thing I kept searching for Was the truth I was never told Why are people born? Why do they die? Softly closing my eyes, I hope I can have a long dream The living ones Holding my breath, I'm just thinking it, but With that love I should surely be able to convey the beating in my chest The living ones I think I can hear them in the wind The voices of life I knew their existence itself was love The living ones Can't you feel the love, it's shining so bright now Can't you feel the beat, the beat of my heart now I believe in love, it's everything I need Don't you ever stop, these things that I'm feeling The shining ones Even covered in dirt and sullied Those stones alone Shined as brightly as they could The shining ones Holding them still on my palm I realized What I was looking for was this close to me all along The shining ones Can't you feel the love, it's shining so bright now Can't you feel the beat, the beat of my heart now |-|ʀᴏᴍᴀᴊɪ= HIKARU monotachi Can't you feel the love, it's shining so bright now Can't you feel the beat, the beat of my heart now I believe in love, it's everything I need Don't you ever stop, these things that I'm feeling mori no oku no ikidomari hito wa dare mo hairanai fui ni kaze ga kigi wo yurashite hizashi no suna koboreru michi ni mayotta wakejanakute boku wa aete kitanda otonatachi ni ikunatte tomerareteiru kara ne sekai ga kakushiteiru ai wa doko ni aru no darou? HIKARU monotachi do wo koumuri yogorete ite mo sono ishi dake ga mabushii hodo kagayaitetanda HIKARU monotachi sotto tsukami tenohira no ue ni nosete kizuita sagashi mono wa konna chikaku ni atta HIKARU monotachi yagate sora wa kumo ni ooware megumi no ame ga furisosogu takai basho kara hikui basho e shizuka ni mizu wa nagareru boku ga zutto sagashiteta no wa oshiete kurenai shinjitsu naze ni hito wa umareru no ka? naze ni shinde iku no ka? sotto mabuta wo tojite nagai yume wo mireba ii ikiru monotachi iki wo hisome omou dake demo sono itoshisa to mune no kodou ga kitto tsutawaru hazu ikiru monotachi kaze no naka ni kikoeteru darou inochi no koe ni sonzai suru subete ga ai da to shitta ikiru monotachi Can't you feel the love, it's shining so bright now Can't you feel the beat, the beat of my heart now I believe in love, it's everything I need Don't you ever stop, these things that I'm feeling HIKARU monotachi do wo koumuri yogorete ite mo sono ishi dake ga mabushii hodo kagayaitetanda HIKARU monotachi sotto tsukami tenohira no ue ni nosete kizuita sagashi mono wa konna chikaku ni atta HIKARU monotachi Can't you feel the love, it's shining so bright now Can't you feel the beat, the beat of my heart now |-|ᴋᴀɴᴊɪ&ᴋᴀɴᴀ= ヒカルものたち Can't you feel the love, it's shining so bright now Can't you feel the beat, the beat of my heart now I believe in love, it's everything I need Don't you ever stop, these things that I'm feeling 森の奥の行き止まり 人は誰も入らない ふいに風が木々を揺らして 陽射しの砂　零(こぼ)れる 道に迷ったわけじゃなくて 僕は敢えて来たんだ 大人たちに行くなって 止められているからね 世界が隠している 愛はどこにあるのだろう? ヒカルものたち 土を被り汚れていても その石だけが 眩しいほど輝いてたんだ ヒカルものたち そっと掴み掌(てのひら)の上に 乗せて気づいた 探しものはこんな近くにあった ヒカルものたち やがて空は雲に覆(おお)われ 恵みの雨が降り注ぐ 高い場所から低い場所へ 静かに水は流れる 僕がずっと探してたのは 教えてくれない真実 なぜに人は生まれるのか? なぜに死んで行くのか? そっと瞼(まぶた)を閉じて 長い夢を見ればいい 生きるものたち 息を潜め想うだけでも その愛しさと 胸の鼓動が　きっと伝わるはず 生きるものたち 風の中に聴こえてるだろう 命の声に 存在するすべてが愛だと知った 生きるものたち Can't you feel the love, it's shining so bright now Can't you feel the beat, the beat of my heart now I believe in love, it's everything I need Don't you ever stop, these things that I'm feeling ヒカルものたち 土を被り汚れていても その石だけが 眩しいほど輝いてたんだ ヒカルものたち そっと掴み掌(てのひら)の上に 乗せて気づいた 探しものはこんな近くにあった ヒカルものたち Can't you feel the love, it's shining so bright now Can't you feel the beat, the beat of my heart now Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Sound The Alarm Category:Cover Songs Category:Pop Songs